Sharing Shadow Magic
by xoxEverAfter
Summary: “And here Bakura thinks he’s the only one capable of controlling time…” What if Ryou could as well? BxR Eventually, some YMxM in later chapters. HIATUS, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hii. 8DD

Since I've always been a Tendershipping fan I decided to make one, but I think yaoi will come later in the chapters to come. xD;

Summary: "And here Bakura thinks he's the only one capable of controlling time…" What if Ryou could as well? BxR Eventually, some YMxM in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. ;3; No matter how much I dream of it.

[x]-----------------[x]

Crimson eyes flared at Ryou's tear-filled chocolate brown ones. Bakura felt Ryou had betrayed him yet again, and punished him.

Ryou was simply on his bedroom floor, staring up at Bakura, his body limp from exhaustion. He wasn't sure what time it is, but he was sure he had been beaten for hours.

Ryou's voice was just above silent, and he let out a small "Please…"

He couldn't take the pain anymore. Oh, how he wished he just chucked the ring out when his father gave it to him… his father. Ryou wondered if his father knew what was inside the ring; punishment. For what? He did always blame Ryou for his mother and Amane's death… but he never said it. Perhaps this was his way of expressing it?

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he kicked Ryou hard in the ribcage. Ryou cried out from the pain, wishing he could just pass out.

"You weak, _pathetic_ excuse for a Hikari." He grabbed Ryou by the shirt and pulled him up so he was a few inches away from the other's face. "Please will not help you. Did you really think you could just run away from me? Go to that brat Yuugi's game shop and hide? You can never leave. You have a task as my host, and you will not avoid it."

Those words, to Ryou, hurt more than the physical pain. They felt like acid burning through his soul room, like fire burning through simple paper. More tears fell down his pale, bruised face. "I-I… I didn't run… I just wanted to spend time with them… without you taking me over… so I left you here…" Ryou said, his white bangs covering half of his face as he looked down.

Bakura scoffed, and pushed him away, making Ryou stumble backwards. He held onto his dresser to stay standing.

He looked over to Ryou, his face serious. "I don't care what excuse you have, but you better come up with an idea to make it up to me." And with that, he disappeared back into the ring.

Ryou fell back onto the ground, unable to control his emotions as his tears kept coming and coming. What had he done to deserve this? Yuugi and Yami were good friends, why couldn't he find common ground with Bakura?

That's when it hit him. Common ground. They share Shadow Magic. Ryou had been figuring out how to use Shadow Magic for quite a while, back in his mind while Bakura took over his body. One thing he found very interesting was what seemed to be Bakura's ability to rewind what has already happened. In other words, go back in time.

His eyes narrowed slightly. If he did that… and he stood up to Bakura in the first place… what would happen? Ryou bit his lip. He could only do it once. Would it be worth it?

Then it felt like a needle pierced his heart. If he really wanted to… he could save his mother and Amane. He thought about it for at least half an hour, but then found it useless. He'd freeze from shock if he saw those two again.

Ryou sighed, and went in the bathroom. He really needed a shower. All of his blood he lost was really sticking to him like glue.

[x]-----------------[x]

After getting completely clean, covering up his bruises, and changing into other clothes, he left the bathroom. He checked the clock; 2:30 pm. Ryou couldn't help but glare at the clock for a moment. He knew what he had to do. He was going to use Shadow Magic. To take him back to the moment he got his ring. But first, he had to be sure he could do it without screwing it up.

After 7 more minutes of practicing releasing Shadow Magic, he finally decided it was time. He tossed the ring in the corner of his room and focused. _'See you later, Bakura.' _He thought somewhat darkly. He knew he had to stand up to Bakura, in any way possible. Even… even if it meant he had to be evil.

[x]-----------------[x]

Hooray for rather short chapters. xD

Should there be implied BxM, YMxR, and/or YMxB?


	2. Chapter 2

Woo. xD Another chapter.

Oh! I forgot to mention their ages last chapter. My bad.

Some of these characters will have a part in later chapters.

Ryou – 16, soon to be 17.

Ryou's father – Er… I guess in his 30's.

Yuugi – 16

Yami/Atem – 3000-ish.

Bakura – Same as Atem.

Ishizu (most likely she'll show up later) – 19

Anzu (possible show up) – 17

Tristan (possible show up) – 18

Seto – 18

Joey - 17

Malik – 17

Marik – Er… I suppose the same as Malik, since Malik created him.. wouldn't that make him like… 10-ish then? xD Oh well. He's 17.

Summary: "And here Bakura thinks he's the only one capable of controlling time…" What if Ryou could as well? BxR Eventually, some YMxM in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. ;3; No matter how much I dream of it.

[x]-----------------[x]

Ryou bolted up from his old bed. He looked around quickly, somewhat surprised to see all of his old possessions. _'It actually worked… almost like a second chance…'_ He knew he was the one that caused the second chance, but he felt it was very similar to one.

His father knocked on the door. "Ryou, sorry I'm late, but I brought something for you from Egypt. It's a rather interesting artifact, I thought you might be interested in it."

Ryou smiled slightly and opened his door. His father had abandoned Ryou after Bakura had been 'talking' with him. Simply put, Bakura just doesn't like sharing his _tool_.

"Thank you, father." He said happily, and took the small box. Of course, he wouldn't say he knew what was in it. He wasn't supposed to.

Ryou's father smiled at him, happy Ryou took the gift. "I'll be downstairs if you need something." He'd be staying for about one week, then he's heading back to Egypt. His father went downstairs, and Ryou stared at the box.

He sighed, and opened it. "Nice to see you again, Bakura…" he muttered, and put the ring over his head, as it's tassels hit each other, making a slight melody.

Ryou remembered when Bakura first showed up; around 2:37 am… isn't that the opposite of when he used the Shadow Magic? Oh well. Just a coincidence. He was sure it was.

Rolling his eyes, he went downstairs, and into the kitchen. His dad was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, till he looked over at Ryou. Ryou walked over, smiling. "The gift is wonderful, thank you father."

Ryou's father grinned. "I'm glad you like it. Isn't it rather funny how similar it is to your friend Yuugi's artifact?"

Ryou looked at the ring, mainly for acting. "Oh yea… you're right, maybe they have something in common." He looked back up to his father, a smile still stitched onto his face.

His father nodded in agreement. "Hey, father, I'm still a little tired, I'll be back in my room, okay?" Ryou asked. "Alright, Ryou." His father said, as Ryou ran back up the stairs.

Ryou closed his door, locked it, and sighed. "Maybe I should make you come out earlier… nah, I'd rather be Bakura-free for now."

Rolling his eyes, Ryou plopped onto his bed. He really was exhausted, Shadow Magic drained a lot of energy from him.

He looked at the clock. 8 pm. Surely Bakura would wake him up anyway. He muttered something about stupid spirits, and fell asleep.

[x]-----------------[x]

Ryou woke up and looked around. No Bakura. He looked at the clock, it read 2:34. He rolled his eyes. 3 more minutes. He sighed and sat up on his bed.

Just like he guessed, 3 more minutes and Bakura appeared on the other side of the room. Not friendly, more like glaring. That's a little… different. "You're a strange boy. How did you know my name the moment your father handed the ring to you?"

Ryou completely forgot Bakura was already listening. "Er… lucky guess?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I have a task for you, and you better do it."

Ryou didn't look so nervous. "And what is my oh-so-devastatingly boring task?" He said, earning a glare from Bakura.

"I need you to help me find 6 more artifacts, similar to my Millennium Ring you have around your neck." He explained, but it was just something about how he was saying it Ryou found strange.

"So what, you're just going to take over my body for more than 12 hours each day till you collect all 7?" Ryou asked, rather knowingly of his answer.

"You're sharp for someone who hasn't done this before." Again, it was the way he said it. Ryou just couldn't put his finger on it. Instead, he shrugged. "Spirits will be spirits." Ryou said simply.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well, do you agree to help me or would you rather make me force you to?"

Ryou shook his head. "I will, but under a few conditions." Bakura raises an eyebrow.

"One, we're _partners_. I refuse to be a tool. Two, you have to tell me if you're going to take over my body. And three, no memory lapses." Ryou said, in more of a 'disagree and I wont help you' tone.

Bakura scoffed. "Fine. Do _not _get in my way, though."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I'm more help than you think. I'm friends with Yuugi, who has the Millennium Puzzle. They think I'm completely good, no ties to dark what-so-ever. Aside from that, Pegasus has the Millennium Eye, the Ishtars, who are in Egypt now, have the Millennium Rod and Necklace."

For some reason, Bakura didn't seem too surprised. "I see, well then, I suppose you wont be much of a burden after all." He said, smirking slightly.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever. If we're going to get anywhere we have to wait till my father leaves… which is about… a week."

Bakura twitched slightly. "Can't we just kick him out?"

He sighed. "If we kick my father out he'll get suspicious. I never kick him out since I barely get to see him. Plus it's 2:45 am… I wanna go back to sleep."

Bakura muttered something but Ryou didn't hear what. "Fine." He said, and disappeared.

Ryou sighed again, and smiled slightly at the ring. _'You're not as bad as I thought…' _he thought to himself. He lied back down onto his bed, and fell asleep, wondering why he wasn't even afraid anymore.

[x]-----------------[x]

Oh my. Insert boring chapter much? xD Oh well. I suppose it's a… filler? Meh.

Not updating till I get some opinions, by the way. It makes me feel like I'm writing for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray, I got reviews. Thanks you guys. xD

By the way, if I make mistakes, for example long sentences, please tell me. I wanna get better at writing.

Summary: "And here Bakura thinks he's the only one capable of controlling time…" What if Ryou could as well? BxR Eventually, some YMxM in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Isn't that obvious by now? xD The plot would've been so twisted that even 4kids couldn't fix it.

[x]-----------------[x]

Bakura was pacing across Ryou's room. Being the impatient Yami he is, it's only 6:00 am and he already thinks Ryou's sleeping in.

"Hikari. Wake. Up." He said, poking Ryou three times.

Ryou muttered something which was muffled by his pillow, and covered more of himself with the blanket. Bakura twitched, and pulled the blanket off of the bed, dragging Ryou with it.

"Ow, Bakura! It's only 6 in the morning!" Ryou said, rubbing his head.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I believe you have school to attend to, anyway. It's better than some annoying alarm clock."

Ryou twitched. "I would've been _better _if the alarm clock woke me up… instead of you dragging me out of my bed."

Bakura smirked slightly, and shrugged. "What ever. By the way, I would be rather embarrassed if I were you."

Ryou gave a puzzled look. "Why?" He asked, and then looked down. He only had boxers on. Flushing so much that tomatoes would be jealous, he hid completely under the blanket.

"Don't freak out, I'm just teasing you anyway." He said, amused by Ryou's reaction.

"S-Still! You could have warned me in the first place!" Ryou said, still hiding.

Bakura rolled his eyes and picked the blanket and Ryou up. "If it makes you feel better, I'll just toss you in the bathroom so you can change." He said, sarcastically.

Ryou flailed in his arms, uncomfortable about being carried. "I. Can. Walkkkk!" He said between each flail.

Bakura smirked and dropped Ryou, hearing a _thud_, along with a groan. "Not funny, Bakura."

Bakura smirked wider and disappeared back into the ring, knowing his morning duty is done, and Ryou wouldn't go back to sleep.

Ryou twitched and changed into his school uniform. He had plenty of time before he had to leave for school, but it was always nice to be prepared. He ran downstairs, no surprise, his father was awake drinking coffee. He looked over to Ryou and smiled widely. "Morning, Ryou." He said.

"Morning, father." Ryou replied, smiling back.

He ate breakfast and talked a bit with his father, and before long it was time to head for school. "Bye!" he said, grabbing his bag and he ran outside. He was old enough to drive, but he never got a car.

'_I thought bratty teenagers these days had irritatingly loud cars.' _Bakura said from the ring.

'_I do have a license, but I don't have the money to buy a car.' _Ryou thought.

Bakura didn't reply, which made Ryou wonder why. Shrugging it off, he continued walking, until he saw Yuugi also walking to school. He put a smile on his face, and ran over. "Hey! Yuugi!"

Yuugi looked over, and grinned. "Hey, Ryou." He said happily.

Ryou caught up to him and walked beside him. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm great! How about you? You seem a little tired." Yuugi said.

Ryou gave a reassuring smile. "A little, but I'm fine." He said. Yuugi was always the type to worry too much, especially about Ryou.

"Oh, okay~" he said, glad that Ryou's fine.

'_You better be acting.' _Bakura said, irritated.

'_I __**am**__. Geez, you're paranoid.' _Ryou replied, knowing Bakura would be glaring at him if he was visible.

[x]-----------------[x]

It was the third period during a science test. That's about 1 and ½ hours of Bakura complaining about how boring school was.

Ryou groaned and rubbed his temples from his constant headache. _'Can you please just __**be quiet for a while**__?! I can't focus.' _

Bakura appeared beside him, smirking. _'You're more fun when you're annoyed.'_

Ryou glared at him, which got him awkward stares for staring at supposed thin air. _'And you're fun? You're an evil spirit trying to control all 7 items, and you probably won't even get very far.'_

'_I never said what I was going to do with them, but you're spot on, yet again.' _Bakura stated, in the tone that was – yet again – mixed with possible suspicion and something else…

'_Whatever…' _Ryou thought, and looked back to his test.

"Time's up! Hand in your tests." The teacher called out, making some of the students jump from the sudden noise.

Ryou groaned, and glared at Bakura. He had _no _answers written because of Bakura's constant complaining.

Bakura just gave him a fake innocent face, and disappeared back into the ring. Ryou twitched slightly and took his test to the front, leaving the room with the other students.

'_Is school over yet?' _Bakura suddenly asked, more to annoy Ryou than actually asking.

Ryou's anger rose high, to Bakura's amusement. _'Will you __**SHUT UP?!**__' _He thought loudly_._

Bakura appeared beside him, smirking. _'Geez, you're easy. I was just bored, and you're the only one I can bother… come to think of it, you're not.' _He smirked wider, and almost in an instant, he triggered the fire alarm.

Ryou twitched, more irritated from the now panicking students, and the roaring fire bell. Bakura grinned, satisfied. _'Now we can go home.'_

[x]-----------------[x]

Out of character Bakura is fun.

Angry Ryou is even more fun.

OoC 'Kura + angry Ryou = even MORE fun.

Yay? xD Anyway. There was implies of yaoi in this one if you couldn't catch it.

Reviews? xD


	4. Chapter 4

8D I'm back with another chapter? xD

Bwah. Seriously, sorry for the major delay. I'm doing my final exam's and stuff. xwx;

Oh yeah, the angst starts once Ryou's dad leaves… which will be done in this chapter because… yea. I don't wanna keep running the story on with parts that aren't needed.

Summary: "And here Bakura thinks he's the only one capable of controlling time…" What if Ryou could as well? BxR Eventually, some YMxM in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh!... mmkay? D8 If I did I would've sued 4kids for the dubbing. xD Ohyes.

[x]-----------------[x]

It's been another 4 days, and Ryou was glad it was finally the weekend. Bakura still didn't stop complaining about school, but thankfully Ryou learnt how to tune him out… well, mostly.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked, staring at Ryou's homework.

"Duh. Homework. I want to finish it before we do anything… plus my father has to leave early." Ryou said, sighing. "Stupid flight…"

"Isn't that good, then? We can start looking faster." Bakura stated, earning a glare from Ryou. "What?"

"I _barely _get to see him, and you make it seem like it's a good thing." Ryou muttered.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "If he cared so much about you he'd stay with you instead of giving you a ton of cheesy letters."

He didn't expect it to make Ryou have such a pained expression from his comment, though.

Ryou looked away, staring at his "Maybe you're right…" Ryou said under his breath.

Bakura hesitated for a moment. "Ryou..." he muttered, sighing. He didn't have anything to say, but he wished he did.

Ryou smiled slightly. "I guess if you told me sooner I would've realized…" he said a bit above a whisper, and left his room.

"Ryou… shit." Bakura scoffed, and disappeared.

[x]-----------------[x]

Ryou's father was packed up again with his small suitcase. "I wish I could've stayed longer, but you know how job's can be…"

Unfortunately that's the excuse he uses every time, and now Ryou just believes differently. He put on a fake smile. "I know."

His father smiled, and gave Ryou a quick hug. "I'll call you next week. Bye, Ryou." He said, and went out the door.

Ryou felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. He always thought that before, but it hurt a lot more to hear it from someone else.

He wondered why this didn't happen before, is it because of his time travelling? Will he be unable to tell what happens next? What about Ishizu – can she still see the future correctly?

Ryou sighed and turned on the TV. It'd be nice to see if the news was still the same…

Most of it was the same… all except one. _'We've been reported there is a missing ship filled with gasoline; perhaps a terrorist threat…' _Although there was more to it, but that's all he paid attention to.

What would a ship be needed for? There's not much interesting for trips, anyway… well, except for Duelist Kingdom that's soon.

His eyes narrowed slightly. _'Duelist Kingdom…' _Was someone planning on getting there early? Ryou let out a rather loud sigh. Bakura probably took control of him while he was asleep.

"Idiot… oh well… this could be… _fun for a change_." When Ryou realized what he had just put a bit of an excited tone into it, he covered his mouth with his hands. He really _did _say that. And without Bakura doing anything! He couldn't believe himself.

After banging his head many times on a wall – making things on the wall fall to the ground – he lazily fell back onto the couch.

It must've been his head hurting, but he caught onto something.

"_If he cared so much about you he'd stay with you instead of giving you a ton of cheesy letters."_

How did Bakura already know about Ryou getting letters? He shrugged off the thought, thinking he probably found them in Ryou's closet.

He stared blankly at the TV for what seemed like eternity. He snapped out of it when he noticed Bakura staring at him. "What?" Ryou asked.

"You've been staring at that thing for 3 hours." He stated. Ryou looked at the clock; he was right.

"Oh… whoops. I guess I had a lot on my mind." Ryou muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Whatever, tomorrow we're leaving." He said, and turned off the TV. "And don't sleep in."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ryou muttered, expressing no emotion to it. "I'm tired anyway, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He went up the stairs.

Bakura rolled his eyes. _'Still clueless.' _He thought, and disappeared.

[x]-----------------[x]

Ryou changed into his pajamas and hid under his covers. He _still _couldn't understand how Bakura knew about the letters! He checked his closet, and everything was exactly the same. Nothing was placed somewhere else. Was Ryou's mind link open when he was thinking of it at one point?

He gave up and sighed. _'Tomorrow's going to be a long day…'_

[x]-----------------[x]

Hopefully some of you are catching onto this by now. xD

I wanted this to be much longer, but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope I didn't screw much up in this chapter. Cause I seem to do that a lot. =w=;;

Anyway, R&R, and I still want opinions for what other pairings there should be between Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik!


End file.
